Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety helmets for use in a variety of applications where head protection is desired, and in particular to an adjustment mechanism for a headband arrangement used in connection with such a safety helmet.
Description of the Related Art
As is known in the art, a variety of activities, workplace functions, and emergency situations require additional safety measures and systems. In particular, such activities, functions, and situations include, without limitation, industrial or manufacturing activities, construction activities, activities that pose a potential risk to the person or persons involved, rescue situations, and the like. Providing safety equipment to those involved in such activities and situations is required, and protecting the user's head is of the utmost importance. In order to provide such protection, the most often piece of equipment worn by the user is a safety helmet.
Safety helmets are provided in a variety of shapes and configurations. Further, in order to comfortably position and space the protective helmet body (or dome) of the safety helmet with respect to the user's head, each safety helmet is equipped with a suspension system. This suspension system normally includes: (1) a headband arrangement having a headband member that fits around the periphery of the user's head (normally just above the forehead area) and an adjustment mechanism for tightening and loosening the headband member with respect to a user's head; (2) multiple tabs, connected or connectable to the headband member, which are removably attachable in headband slots positioned on the inner surface of helmet body; and (3) multiple straps connected between the tabs and extending across the headband member for contact with the top of the user's head.
In order to adjust the tightness of the headband member about the user's head, the adjustment mechanism interacts with two extension portions of the headband member, where both of these extension portions include a track. These extension portions, and specifically the tracks thereof, are overlapped and positioned at least partially within the adjustment mechanism, which includes a gear-type member that simultaneously interacts with both tracks. By moving or causing the gear-type member to move in a first direction, and through interaction with the tracks, the headband member of the headband arrangement is tightened. Similarly, by moving or causing the gear-type member to move in a second direction, the headband member is loosened. In this manner, the headband member can be tightened or loosened by the user to allow effective and comfortable donning and removal of the safety helmet, as well as a comfortable fit while wearing the safety helmet in the working environment.
There are various drawbacks and deficiencies with existing adjustment mechanisms. First, many such existing mechanisms evidence “slop” or “play” in the adjustment process, which does not provide the user with instantaneous tactile feedback during this process. Second, in most cases, these existing adjustment mechanisms are not effective in preventing inadvertent loosening of the headband member, whether during the adjustment process or while the user is involved in their task. Third, existing adjustment mechanisms lack the ability to be continuously or fluidly (i.e., non-incrementally) adjustable. Fourth, many adjustment mechanisms are assembled in a permanent fashion, such as through the use of a metal pin or rivet, which prevents effective maintenance and represents potential risks in certain working environments.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved safety helmets, suspension systems, and adjustment mechanisms for use with or in such suspension systems